


Aller plus loin

by Miz_Piou



Series: A travers l'Outre-Monde [1]
Category: Die2Nite, Hordes - Fandom
Genre: All you need to do is survive, Fear of Death, Friendship stronger than all trials, Hordes - Freeform, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Piou/pseuds/Miz_Piou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'instinct de survie... Voilà ce qui les pousse à continuer malgré tout. Tout commence ici pour elles, et qui sait, peut-être qu'elles réussiront à s'en sortir? Chaque nuit est plus terrifiante, chaque jour plus désespéré, et seul, tout est si difficile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aller plus loin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Cette fiction s'appuie librement sur l'univers du jeu sur navigateur Hordes (Die2nite en Français) ainsi que sur ma propre expérience de jeu. 
> 
> Pour l'instant c'est un OS, mais peut-être que j'aurais envie de continuer, qui sait ? 
> 
> Je dédie cette oeuvre à ma Princesse, du fond de mon petit coeur de Bouteille.

Le ciel était d’un noir d’encre profond. Une brise quasiment imperceptible agitait les constructions les moins renforcées, les faisant grincer. 

Dehors, on entendait les sons gutturaux et légèrement étouffés des créatures qui avançaient inexorablement vers la ville. Des bruits qui se traînaient, qui vous filaient la chair de poule si vous les écoutiez trop longtemps. D’ailleurs, il n’y avait pas que les sons ; la brise amenait aussi l’odeur, celle des corps contaminés, du sang séché au soleil, de la mort qui allait s’abattre sur eux.  
Près de la porte principale, une femme, à peine plus consistante qu’une ombre, attendait, tournant ses yeux désespérés vers l’horizon. 

_Je t’en prie, reviens vite._

 

*

 

Depuis la Catastrophe, le monde allait mal. Des créatures, l’infâme résultat des guerres et des expériences menées, propageaient la peur et la mort à travers le continent. 

Les plus riches étaient partis ailleurs. Mais tous les pays ne pouvaient pas accueillir la « misère du monde », paraît-il, et bientôt, la population restante s’était retrouvée abandonnée face à cette menace terrifiante.

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tout dégénère, que la panique domine et que la civilisation tombe en morceau autour des survivants. Des camps s’organisaient, des villes s’érigeaient, des groupes se formaient, mais inlassablement, ces infâmes corps pourrissants gagnaient du terrain. Le seul espoir d’y échapper était de bouger de ville en ville, collectant quelques ressources utilisables, qui auraient de la valeur, pour finalement atteindre l’océan et partir sur un bateau vers quelque part –ailleurs. 

Les cahots de la route rendaient le trajet encore plus sombre et inconfortable que prévu. Parqués les uns contre les autres, jeunes et moins jeunes se dirigeaient vers une ville nouvelle, un peu plus à l’ouest que là d’où ils venaient tous. La plupart dormaient –le trajet était long – mais pas tous. Une jeune femme semblait occupée à nouer des fils colorés ensembles pour faire une sorte de …. Chaîne ? Face à elle, une autre regardait ces mains travailler inlassablement, fascinée par les mouvements répétitifs, et par la perfection de chaque forme alors que cela faisait déjà au moins deux heures qu’elle faisait ces gestes. Il faisait un peu trop sombre pour distinguer les couleurs exactes, mais ce n’était pas vraiment important.

« C’est magnifique, » finit par murmurer l’admiratrice, presque trop bas pour être entendue. L’autre femme releva la tête, parfaitement consciente d’avoir été observée, à la recherche d’un signe de moquerie ou d’ironie. Mais rien, juste de la fascination. Elle relâcha un peu la tension entre ses épaules et hocha la tête.

« Merci. Je m’ennuie. » L’admiratrice hocha la tête d’un air entendu. 

Pendant encore une heure, elles n’échangèrent aucune parole, se contentant de reconnaître silencieusement la présence de l’autre. 

Finalement, le véhicule s’arrêta pour une pause bien méritée. Ils en étaient donc à mi-chemin ; tous en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes, s’étirer un peu, manger un morceau et satisfaire leurs besoins naturels les plus pressants. Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent que tous les autres soient remontés pour rentrer elles-aussi, comme cela, elles auraient un peu d’air frais pendant le reste du voyage. 

Impossible d’être en face l’une de l’autre cette fois, alors l’admiratrice se poussa un peu pour donner à l’autre jeune femme assez de place juste au bord du véhicule. Elles étaient presque peau contre peau, mais n’y pouvaient rien. 

 

*

 

Les futurs habitants étaient arrivés, avec un stock d’eau qui devrait suffire pour quelques jours. Un homme, au teint brûlé par le soleil et aux yeux plissés par l’inquiétude, était déjà là ; il devrait s’assurer que tout se passait bien au début et repartirait avant la nuit vers une autre ville. C’était un passeur ; si ils avaient des messages à faire passer, il fallait les lui donner. En attendant, il accueillait chaque nouveau venu d’un « Sois le bienvenu Citoyen ! » puis donnait à chacun un sac et un papier avec le numéro de baraquement où il était attendu. 

Lentement, tout le monde s’installa. L’admiratrice ouvrit la porte du baraquement 27, et grimaça. Tout sentait le vieux bois, la sueur et la peur. Une sorte de couchette, une vague petite table de chevet, et c’était tout. Même pas de carreau à la fenêtre. Elle posa son sac et en sortit un doggybag, un uniforme de citoyen et trouva des produits pharmaceutiques. Dans le doggybag, elle trouva un paquet de nouilles séchées. 

Après avoir passé son uniforme (un ensemble de vêtements d’un bleu-gris un peu sale mais qui ne sentait pas la sueur, merci bien !), elle prit les objets restants et sortit les déposer au bâtiment commun qui servait de banque. A part cela, et les baraquements, il y avait une citerne et une barricade de bois autour de la ville. Le reste était vide, à part les gens qui venaient d’arriver, et tout avait l’air d’attendre pour pouvoir prendre vie. 

Elle repéra la jeune femme aux fils de couleur et lui dit un signe de la main. L’autre sembla hésiter un moment puis vint vers elle, ou plutôt, vers la banque, devant visiblement déposer des allumettes et un sandwich un peu moisi. Le ciel déclinait déjà, mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps. Sans communiquer plus avant, presque tout le monde donna un coup de main pour construire une tour de guet avant la nuit, sorte de tour en bois un peu branlante mais qui devrait tenir le coup pour un guetteur. 

Quand la nuit tomba, un homme ferma les portes de la ville. Deux femmes, un gamin d’à peine plus que 14 ans et deux hommes d’âge mûr se munirent d’armes de fortune et déclarèrent qu’ils seraient de veille pour ce soir. 

Sans lumière dans la ville, chacun se hâta de regagner son baraquement pour la nuit. 

Ce soir-là, les sons des créatures hantèrent les rêves de chacun. Il faudrait plus qu’un peu de bois pour empêcher ces sons de traverser. 

 

*

 

Le premier jour, elle avait prévu d’aider à la mise en place d’un atelier, mais un bruit contre sa porte la fit sursauter. Se dépêchant d’ouvrir, elle se trouva nez à nez avec la fille aux fils de couleurs. Il faudrait vraiment qu’elle lui demande son nom. 

« Ça te tente d’aller jeter un œil dehors ? » C’était soit ça, soit rester ici, et les deux étaient tentants. Mais l’autre avait fait l’effort de venir la chercher alors qu’elle ne parlait à personne et semblait éviter soigneusement tout contact avec d’autres habitants, alors elle hocha la tête, ajusta sa ceinture et prit son sac, au cas où elles trouveraient quelque chose d’utile. Les deux firent une halte à la citerne pour avoir une gourde d’eau, et sortirent alors que le soleil chassait à peine la nuit. 

Autour de la ville, tout était abandonné. Pas complètement désertique, des plantes poussaient et elles distinguaient des bâtiments au loin, mais rien n’était très rassurant. 

« On va à l’est ? » Elle leva les épaules, se fichant un peu de la direction tant qu’elles n’allaient pas trop loin. Et c’est dans un silence confortable qu’elles marchèrent. La zone autour de la ville était large, et à cause des radiations, elles ne pouvaient pas avancer trop longtemps dans une même journée sans être épuisées. Elles pouvaient tenir plus longtemps sous certaines conditions mais ce n’était que le premier jour, pas besoin d’utiliser tous ses atouts. Au bout d’une demi-heure de marche, elles trouvèrent une sorte de vieil abribus rongé par le soleil et les herbes grimpantes. 

« On reste par ici un moment ? On peut peut-être trouver quelque chose de bien. »

« Ça me va. »

Elles ne rentrèrent qu’en fin d’après-midi. A elles deux, elles avaient trouvé deux planches de bois utilisables, un lance-pile, une caisse fermée, une boîte à outils, un jerrycan plein, des allumettes et de la ferraille. Elles déposèrent tout à la banque et regardèrent silencieusement une femme fermer la porte à la nuit tombée. 

Le premier jour était fini.

 

*

 

Le deuxième jour se passa relativement de la même façon, même si elles rentrèrent plus tôt et aidèrent à finir l’atelier. Le troisième jour, elles firent une expédition plus loin qu’avant, utilisant leur ration d’eau pour continuer, et ramenèrent quelques autres ressources. 

Elles se parlaient peu mais apprenaient à se connaître, du moins, à connaître ce qui leur serait utile pour survivre ici. La fille aux fils de couleur était un peu brusque, n’aimait pas spécialement discuter pour ne rien dire, et la plupart du temps, elle parlait d’un ton assez autoritaire. L’admiratrice quant à elle semblait apprécier observer autour d’elle, n’hésitait jamais à apporter un commentaire ou une précision si possible, et surtout, ne prenait pas ombrage de l’autorité de l’autre. 

Une des règles de survie que chacun connaissait depuis la Catastrophe était de garder son nom secret. Un nom, c’est une famille, c’est un cœur, c’est un lien ; trop de gens mourraient pour se permettre de garder les noms d’inconnus en mémoire. Alors chacun s’était forgé un surnom, mais le partager était toujours considéré comme une preuve de confiance.

Le troisième soir, alors qu’elles se séparaient pour rentrer dans leurs baraquements, la fille aux fils de couleur prit le poignet de l’autre, l’arrêtant un moment. 

« Tu peux m’appeler Général, si tu veux. » Le ton était neutre, mais il y avait une lueur d’espoir dans ses yeux, ainsi qu’un peu d’incertitude, vite balayés par le sourire de l’admiratrice. Le surnom pouvait sembler ridicule, mais si elle voulait être appelée ainsi, alors ce serait ça. 

« Et moi, Colonel. On fait la paire ! » Elles se sourirent, et ‘Colonel’ se jura de ne jamais oublier ce moment.

 

*

 

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Des sorties, de plus en plus dangereuses. Des constructions qui emplissaient la ville lentement mais sûrement. Et les créatures, de plus en plus nombreuses chaque nuit. 

‘Général’ avait fait un tour de veille. ‘Colonel’ aussi. Ces nuits-là, aucune des deux ne l’aurait avoué, mais elles ne dormirent pas, s’inquiétant pour l’autre. 

Il y avait eu sept morts depuis le début, la plupart à cause de leur propre stupidité, oubliant de rentrer avant la nuit. Un gamin mourut lors de son tour de veille le sixième jour. Les gens commençaient à se rassembler le soir, profitant de la présence d’autres personnes pour se rassurer alors que la nuit était de plus en plus horrible, malgré toutes les défenses érigées la journée et les efforts de chacun. 

Le neuvième soir, les créatures non-mortes détruisirent la barricade et fondirent sur la ville. Plusieurs personnes moururent dans la panique de l’attaque, mais les survivants se défendirent avec fougue et à l’aube, la lumière chassa les dernières créatures affaiblies par le combat. 

Le baraquement de ‘Colonel’ avait été détruit, ainsi que d’autres. 

Ce soir-là, elle dormit dans celui de ‘Général’, se partageant l’espace réduit, après avoir utilisé les débris de son baraquement pour renforcer un peu celui de son amie et l’aménager un peu. 

Elles ne se mêlaient toujours pas aux autres, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d’entendre les commentaires médisants les concernant. Parfois même, insultants. ‘Colonel’ attrapa un serpent lors d’une expédition et s’infiltra dans le baraquement d’un jeune homme particulièrement mal disposé à leur égard et glissa le serpent dans sa couchette. 

Le cri qu’il poussa les fit rire dans la nuit. 

 

*

 

Le dixième soir, ‘Général’ sortit une boîte d’allumette trouvée le matin-même et une torche éteinte prise à la banque. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle l’alluma, et toutes les deux regardèrent le feu un moment. 

« Nous devons partir bientôt. » ‘Colonel’ hocha la tête. Depuis plusieurs jours, les restrictions en eau et en ressources étaient difficiles à supporter, et avec la mort d’un grand nombre d’habitants et le problème de leurs défenses trop faibles, c’était à prévoir. 

« Nous pouvons rassembler des affaires demain et partir après-demain. »

« C’est exactement ce que j’espérais entendre. Je consulterais les registres de la Tour et les cartes. »

« Je veillerais à ce qu’on ait l’eau nécessaire, au moins, entre autres choses. Nous devrons atteindre la prochaine station de départ, à plus de trois jours de marche d’ici à l’ouest. »

Elles continuèrent à planifier leur départ pendant la nuit, couchées sur des couvertures placées au sol pour faire une sorte de grande couchette. La torche finit par s’éteindre, l’absence de lumière rendant plus terrifiants les bruits de la désolation au dehors. 

 

*

 

_Je t’en prie, reviens vite._

‘Colonel’ attendait, anxieuse, le retour de son Général. C’était devenu son Général, point. La seule personne de cette ville sur laquelle elle pouvait compter.  
Bientôt elle devrait refermer la porte. Bientôt, si elle ne revenait pas, elle devrait dire adieu à son amie. Elle avait passé la journée à ressembler le nécessaire (des stéroïdes, de l’alcool, de la nourriture, un sac supplémentaire, et des armes) pendant que ‘Général’ était de sortie récupérer quelque chose dehors, quelque chose de vital selon elle. 

La mort dans l’âme, elle détacha la corde qui retenait la porte et commença à la refermer. Finalement, alors que la porte était à moitié fermée, ‘Général’ déboula et entra le plus vite possible, en nage, haletante. 

« Merci d’avoir attendu. » ‘Colonel’ hocha la tête sans rien dire, soulagée, et referma totalement la porte, les barricadant à l’intérieur en poussant la lourde planche de bois en travers de la porte et enclenchant le loquet. 

Plus tard, quand elles eurent donné un coup de main à préparer les défenses – personne ne devait soupçonner qu’elles partaient en douce le lendemain, personne ! – et après avoir renforcé une dernière fois le baraquement de ‘Général’, qui était au fil du temps devenu plus résistant que le reste de la ville à force de renforcements – ce qui expliquait certainement une partie de la jalousie qui envenimait les paroles des autres – les deux amies se couchèrent une dernière fois sur les couvertures. La pièce sentait la peur, la sueur, la chaleur et vaguement l’odeur du bois brûlé de la torche de la veille. 

« Qu’as-tu été chercher ? »

‘Général’ sourit, d’un air si heureux que le cœur de ‘Colonel’ fondit en la voyant. C’était rare, un tel sourire dans ce genre d’endroits, surtout à la veille de leur possible mort dans la nature. Elle la vit prendre son sac délicatement et l’ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un gros matou, noir et blanc, sortir paresseusement du sac, toisant l’endroit autour de lui avant de se lover contre l’autre femme et fermer les yeux. 

« Colonel, je te présente Louis-Barnabé. Notre mascotte. »

‘Colonel’ les regarda tous les deux et sourit. Un chat. Au moins, il les défendrait en cas d’attaque. 

 

*

 

L’aube était à peine levée quand les deux femmes partirent, après avoir pris leurs dernières gourdes. 

Les créatures étaient plus nombreuses qu’avant autour de la ville, et passer sans se faire remarquer n’était pas facile. 

A la mi-journée, elles eurent besoin de manger pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Heureusement, ‘Général’ avait bien étudié des cartes des environs de la ville et à la nuit tombée, elles se cachèrent dans des ruines d’un ancien supermarché presque entièrement détruit. 

Pour se cacher, elles s’enfouirent sous des gravats, se faisant passer pour mortes. Mais aucune des deux ne dormit cette nuit-là, trop occupées à imaginer le bruit de la respiration de l’autre pour se rassurer. 

Trois créatures vinrent près d’elles mais ne les trouvèrent pas. 

Au matin, ni ‘Général’ ni ‘Colonel’ ne purent s’empêcher de s’enlacer, soulagées d’avoir survécu à une première nuit dehors. Elles dénichèrent deux paquets de chewing-gum et partirent vers l’ouest. 

A la mi-journée, après avoir bu, elles continuèrent sans s’arrêter le plus longtemps possible. Pas de bâtiment cette fois-ci, mais un bois peu profond. Utilisant des branches, elles se creusèrent des tombes pour la nuit.

Avant de s’enterrer, ‘Colonel’ regarda intensément, ‘Général’ avant de murmurer dans l’obscurité « Je m’appelle Purple. »

Pendant un instant, rien ne se produisit. Mais à la lumière de la lune, Purple pouvait voir le plaisir succéder à l’étonnement sur le visage de son amie, qui caressait négligemment Louis-Barnabé.

« Ravie de t’avoir rencontrée Purple. Moi, c’est Mercredi. »

Cette nuit-là, Purple se concentra sur la voix de Mercredi pour se rassurer, sombrant dans un demi-sommeil dû à l’épuisement et au stress. La seule chose rassurante était que vu l’éloignement de la ville à présent, peu de créatures les trouveraient. Elles étaient attirées par la présence de trop de gens au même endroit et les laisseraient relativement tranquilles. 

 

*

 

Le troisième jour fut difficile. 

Louis-Barnabé les sauva d’un groupe de créatures trop nombreuses pour elles, et avec sa mort, elles se retrouvaient sans armes, les autres s’étant brisées les deux jours précédents. 

Elles burent le midi, et, se rendant compte qu’elles voyaient la station au loin, décidèrent de pousser leurs limites pour l’atteindre avant la nuit. C’était leur seule chance de pouvoir progresser à l’Ouest, surtout après avoir réussi à survivre jusqu’ici. 

Mercredi et Purple durent se piquer pour terminer leur trajet, mais finalement, le soleil déclinait quand elles frappèrent à la porte du bâtiment gris qui ressemblait à un poste de douane ou à un dispensaire, ou un peu des deux. 

Elles furent admises sans questions ni doutes. Il fallut deux jours pour s’occuper de leur peau brûlée par le soleil, de leurs pieds ensanglantés, et encore deux jours pour soigner les coupures et autres blessures reçues. Pendant tout le temps où elles furent soignées, Mercredi et Purple se tinrent la main, même en dormant, incapable de laisser l’autre. La chaleur étouffante, la peur de mourir, la drogue, s’étaient mélangés pour leur faire perdre pied et très vite, le médecin de la station avait compris qu’elles avaient besoin de l’autre pour se rassurer. 

Plus tard, quand elles furent un peu plus remises, Purple négocia leurs bouteilles d’alcool et leur paquet de chewing-gum contre un carnet et un crayon pour elle, et des fils de couleur pour Mercredi. Elles partiraient le lendemain avec une dizaine d’autres personnes vers la ville la plus proche pour recommencer leur périple. 

Purple comptait bien écrire leurs aventures jusqu’au bout. Mercredi avait commencé à tresser les fils de différentes nuances de violet et blanc pour faire un bracelet à son amie. 

Elles s’étaient jurées d’atteindre les Grands Ports ensemble. Encore trois villes et elles devraient y arriver. 

Après tout, ne disait-on pas que « si tu veux marcher vite, marche seul ; si tu veux marcher loin, marche avec d’autres » ?

« Marchons ensemble », dit Mercredi, tendant la main à Purple pour l’entraîner vers le véhicule. 

 

*

  


FIN


End file.
